Where Are You Now
by Lilac
Summary: Britney song, Sorato coupling, Mimi bashing.


Sorry, another Britney song fic. But I was inspired when I heard it, so there! Hmp! ::turns around with her nose in the air, and falls off a cliff::

Notes: This doesn't use the Digimon story line, just the characters. Not for Mimi fans.

Detications: The Digidiva, Tutti Frutti, Miss Mimi, Dasiy and Kit Kat for being the most wonderful pals I could have!

d/c: WAA!!!! I don't own Digimon!" ::grabs a branch:: Phew. ::branch breaks:: AH!!!!!!!!

__

I'm calling out your name

your face is everywhere

I'm reaching out to you

to find that you're not there.

Sora sighed as she walked along the lone sidewalk. No one was really there, except for her. 'Gee. It's one am. What other weirdos are walking around?' She thought sarcastically. Then something caught her eye.

She quickly turned around to find a poster on a pole. She sqinuched her eyes in the darkness. It read 'Look out for Yamato Ishidas next C.D Back Together Again in record stores now!' A picture of a blond hair, blue eyed man was over it. He was wearing a green T-shirt and some blue jeans. He was smiling. Sora sighed.

Yes, the infamous Yamato Ishida. Hottest, most famous singer in the world. The funny thing was, he used to be her best friend. USED to be. But then he got involved in music, and she never saw him again. She never told him. Never. Sora felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered. 

She had had a crush on him. Yes, she had fallen for the boy. Like so many other girls. But he was married, to some slut named Mimi. From what Sora could see, she only clung onto his arm, giggled and demanded that she do songs with them. What did he see in her?

'Why?' Sora thought desperately as she leaned against the pole. She looked up at the stars, like they would provide the answer. 'Why?

__

I wake up every night

to see the state I'm in

Its like an endless fight

I never seem to win

'Sora.....' a voice seemed to call out to her. She was in a pitch black room. Nothing could be seen. Except for a void, right in the center. She looked at it in fear.

'Sora.....' the voice called again. She huddled up, afraid of whatever it was. Suddenly, a figure arose from the whirl pool. It was Yamato! But something was different. He was grinning evilly and he was radiating pure evil. Sora huddled up even closer to herself as he started to float over.

'So. What if you had told me? What if you were in Mimi's spot? What if I had laughed at you? What if you had been emotionally scarred for life? What if I had turned you down? What if I dumped you? What if we were happy together? What if.....' Sora started to cry as he laughed, and came closer, and closer, and closer, and closer.....

Sora gasped as she sat up in bed. Moon light raided in from the window over head and illuminated the dresser, the floor, and the bathroom. She heard snoring. She looked over at the sleeping form of Taichi Kamyia, her husband. She smiled a sad grin. Yes, they had gotten married like every single last one of their friends predicted. He was wonderful, and Sora truly did love him. But, it was different from the kind of love she had for Yamato. She sighed. For Taichi, she had the love where she would rather remain friends. But Sora couldn't bear to say no when Taichi asked her the question, with his hope, courage, and love in his eyes. She couldn't. But she wished it had been Yamato.

Sora got out of bed quietly, being careful not to disturb Taichi as she went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. The dreams had become more frequent. Yamato refused to leave her alone, and let her live in peace. Yet, she had no contact with him whatso ever. 

Sora quickly gulped down the glass of water. She then put the glass down and frowned, looking at the bottom of the empty cup. What if things had been different? What if she had confessed her feelings? 'He would have laughed, I know it.' she thought anguishedly.

She suddenly felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her slender waist as she felt a warm presence against her back. She gasped. Then Sora looked in the mirror to find Taichi, half asleep. His hair was messed up to the extreme and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He shut one eye sleepily as he looked into the mirror, his gaze resting on her reflection.

"Hello beautiful What are you doing up so late?" He asked her. Sora smiled.

"Nothing Taichi. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Sora sighed, looking down again. "What if things had been different? What if we hadn't gotten married? Would we be with someone else right now? What if we had never met? What if...." Taichi put a finger to her lips.

"What might have happened doesn't matter. we've got each other and that's all that counts." Sora nodded. "Now," He said, scooping Sora up in his arms "We have some sleeping to do!" Sora laughed as Taichi carried her out of the bathroom.

__

But I can't go on,

as long as I believe

Can't let go

When I keep wondering......

Yamato sighed as he tossed and turned in bed. In his life, all his stardom, fame and fortune, he could sense two things. One, something wasn't right, and two there was something missing.

"Yamato! Stop tossing!" Mimi commanded.

'Yes Princess.' he thought sarcastically. "Yes Dear." he replied. 'Ah, screw Mimi.' Yamato thought. He got out of bed, put on a robe, and stepped outside onto his deck. It was the middle of summer, and the flowers bloomed delicately, creating quite a seen form where he was standing. Of course, none of it matter, for the two reasons. And he knew the origins of them.

Mimi wasn't right. When he had first started dating her, she was polite, fun to be with, and he thought she was the one. But she had gotten to be a real snob to him once she got out in the spotlight. All she did was act lovey dovey when they were in the public eye and demand she be in almost all of his songs! She had gotten to be an annoying little brat who he couldn't stand! But he couldn't break up with her. His manager said that A) they were physically a good looking couple, and that's what people wanted and B) it doesn't look good on him when he dumps someone for no apparent reason.

She was missing. Matt sighed as he started to think about her. The way her red hair flew everywhere when she played soccer or whatever, the way she smiled, the way she always cared about everyone, no matter how small the problem. The way she comforted everyone, the way she bit on her lower lip while thinking, the way she was. Yamato smiled. It was her that attracted him. Not her looks or her charm, just HER. 'Yes.' Yamato thought happily. 'I am, have been, and always will be, in love with Sora Takenouchi.'

__

Where are you now?

What have you found?

Where is your heart

when I'm not around

Where are you now? 

You gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go.

Yamato smiled for the camera as he got out of the limo, accompanied by Mimi, who has clutching his arm and giggling so much that it nearly drove him insane.

"Mr. Ishida! Oh Mr. Ishida! Could you please sign this?" A teenage girl, about 15, maybe 16 asked him, holding out a pen and paper. He smiled.

"Why certainly." He said, taking the items from her hands. The girl stood back in shock as he scribbled down his name. "There you go." He told her, handing the things back. Mimi clutched even tighter to him as they continued their walk down the isle. Yamato heard a scream .

"Oh my gosh! This pen was touched by Yamato himself! Oh man! I am going to make a shrine to it!" He smiled. It was funny how overboard these fans went.

Yamato and Mimi were finally seated in the restaurant, at a privet table at the back where no fans could disturb them. After the waiter had come and poured them a glass of wine each, Mimi turned into her snobby self.

"Look Yamato. I am sick and tired of you having to stop and sign one autograph every single fricken time we go here! Can't you resist yourself?!" She yelled. Yamato didn't reply. Instead he leaned against his chair and gazed longingly out the window.

'Sora Takeouchi. Where are you?'

__

I can hear your voice

the ring of yesterday

It seems so close to me

but yet so far away

About a month later.....

Taichi sighed as he started to run down the sidewalk. 'Why didn't I mail this sooner?!' he demanded of himself. The mail man was going to pick it up in.... he checked his watch. "Oh my god!" he whispered. According to his watch, the mail man would pick it up now. He started to run extra fast. So fast he didn't notice the head on collision.

"AH!!!!!!" Taichi screamed as he ran into someone and his letters went flying. "So sorry! I didn't mean to!" he stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Half my fault. Here let me..." For a moment their eyes locked. "Oh my god......." Tai said slowly. 

"Is it really?....." The stranger asked.

"Yamato!" Tai exclaimed.

""Taichi!" He yelled back. They both hugged each other joyfully. "I forget the last time we saw each other!" 

"I believe we were about 15." Taichi replied, breaking the hug and smiling.

"10 years man. That's a while!" They both looked at each other again.

**************************

"So, how is your life going?" Yamato asked.

"Better then having to wear a wig and a mustache in public!" Taichi snickered like it was the worlds funniest joke.

"Ha ha." Yamato growled, adjusting his blue wig.

The boys had gone to a coffee shop to talk and catch up on each other. Taichi, in knocking Yamato over, had throw off his wig and fake mustache that he needed to wear whenever he didn't want to be clobbered by fans. Taichi thought it was pretty funny.

"So? Anything interesting in your life? AnyONE?" Yamato grinned across the table at Taichi, taking a sip of his mocachino. Taichi blushed a shade of red.

"Well, actually, I am married." Yamato nearly spit out his coffee.

"What? You mean you settled down? YOU? Taichi? Marriage?" Taichi nodded, blushing slightly more. Yamato leaned back in his seat, taking another sip.

Man, she must be pretty special to tie you down." Tai nodded again. "So? Who is it?" Tai blushed AGAIN! 

"Well..... you see........" Taichi traced an imaginary circle in the table. "It's....... Sora Takenouchi." He immediately felt his stomach drop, his heart break, and his old jealousy for Tai come back. But he covered it up.

"You? You married your best friend?" He asked, laughing insanely. Taichi turned bright red as people started staring at them.

"Yamato! Shut up!" He growled. Yamato stopped laughing. He couldn't laugh at the situation anymore. Sora was taken. He felt the need for chocolate. A lot of it. In fact, so much of it that he would die from it all. End the pain. Taichi suddenly checked his watch.

"Oh geez! I'm late! Hey! I know! How about you and Mimi come over for supper tonight?" Taichi asked. 

"That would be great." Yamato plastered a fake smile on his face as Taichi got out a piece of paper and started madly scribbling some stuff down on it.

__

I should let it out

to save whats left of me

And close the doors of doubt

revive my dignity.

But I can't go on

as long as I believe

"Aw Yamato! Why do we have to go and see your friends?!"Mimi demanded.

Yamato and Mimi were currently standing outside the Kamyais door. They had a nice home. It was about 2 stories tall, and quite wide. It was painted white, with glass doors everywhere. The sight, all in all, was pretty good.

"Look Mimi. I haven't seen these people for about ten years. I thought it would be nice to go and see them again. If you have a problem with it, leave!" Mimi seemed to get the idea and stopped complaining. Yamatos hand slowly reached out and touched the door bell.

'I'll see Sora again. What if I can't handle it? What if I explode? What if I kidnap Sora?' the last thought made him smile as he pushed the button.

After a moment of waiting, Taichi opened the door, with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Yamato! I take it this is your lovely wife Mimi?" He asked. Mimi snorted like she could care less. Yamato nodded. "Well, come on in!" Yamato nervously stepped into the house with Mimi by his side, wrinkling her nose.

They followed Taichi who led them to the supposed living room. It was quite nice. There was a couch on one side, a la-zy boy chair on the end was another couch. Across from it a T.V was, standing on a small stand. Sitting on the side couch a woman sat. Her face seemed to be stuck in a book. She wore a pair of bell bottoms, which tightly clung to her body, and white, long sleeved shirt which hung loosely over her upper body. Yamato smiled a shaky smile. He knew it. It was Sora.

"Honey, they're here." Sora looked over the top of the book at me and Mimi.

"Hi guys." Mimi sneered at her slang. Yamato nearly reached out and strangled her.

"Hello Sora." She got up and shook his hand. They both nearly gasped at the feeling they got, their skin against each others, the electricity that flowed the..... Sora pulled away.

"What are you reading?" Yamato asked her, looking at the cover of the book.

"Trashy romance." She replied, resuming her place on the couch. Taichi went and sat down next to her. Yamato and Mimi sat on the other couch. There was a moment of silence.

"So what do you do, Taichi?" Yamato asked. Pretty soon they had a pretty good conversation going, and even Mimi contributed a little. But the tension was thick between Yamato and Sora. They kept shooting each other glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Occasionally they'd catch each other and they would both look away blushing.

"Oh it's late! We should be going!" Yamato told them. Taichi and Sora nodded. Yamato and Mimi got off the couch, and went to the door.

Taichi went and opening the door, said "Well, have a nice.." Then he looked out. 'Holy..." he muttered. Outside was a complete storm. The wind was blowing, it was hailing and raining, things were blowing around. "I really don't think you should be out in that weather." Mimi gazed outside.

"I agree with him Yamato. I don't think that we should drive. I mean, look!" Yamato nodded as he also gazed at it. It was terrible!

"We'd be glad to let you have a room here!" Taichi told them.

"If it isn't too much trouble.." Yamato trailed off, gazing at Sora. Her head hung low so you could see her face. But she seemed down.

"Of course not!" Taichi exclaimed. "Now I'll show you to the spare room." He said.

"Actually, we haven't gone to a hotel yet so our bags are still in the car." Yamato said. "I'll go get them." Taichi nodded as he led Mimi to their room.

Yamato took a breath as he went out into the cold, windy night. He trudged over to the car, got his keys out, and popped the trunk.

"Need any help?" He heard a voice. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Sorry, but I don't think hauling suitcases is a job for little ladies." He joked.

"Oh pleeze." She said sarcastically. he smiled.

"O.K, could you take the blue bag?" He asked. 

"Sure." Soon another form stood beside his own, her hair swaying around her face. "Oh man! What DOES Mimi have in here?!" Sora asked. I laughed.

"I don't know. I think rocks." We both laughed as we dragged the bags into the house. Taichi and Mimi waited there for us. 

"Well I guess I should be going to bed...." Taichi yawned as said this. "Bathrooms on the right, third door." Everyone then departed, going their separate ways.

*********************************************************

Sora sighed as she yet again woke up from her dream. It was the same thing over and over and over and over and it was getting annoying. She needed space. She slowly got out of bed, again trying not to disturb Taichi, and left the room and went down the hall.

She wandered down, looking at pictures, wall paper, anything that was plastered to the wall.Her emotions had turned against her the minute that Yamato had walked through the door. She wanted him so badly. Yet, she could never betray Taichi. He loved her and that's more then she could ask. And besides, Yamato loved Mimi. There was no possible way......

She suddenly tripped over something, and fell into something. She gasped as she and the object went rolling a little way down the hall.

"ARG!" Came a whisper. Sora froze in fear. It couldn't be.....no... it wasn't. Yeah. It wasn't. But as she looked at the thing behind her, she knew she was wrong.

"Hi Yamato." She gulped. "Hi...." Yamato said dizzily. They both got up, dusting themselves off.

"I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to bash into you!" She whispered.

"It's O.K." Yamato whispered. She felt a chill run through her body as he used his sexiest voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Thinking." He replied.

"About what" She asked. He sighed deeply.

"Sora, look. I have to confess something." Sora gulped in fear. " I've always loved you. I loved you the moment I saw you. And as we spent more time together, I grew to love you even more and.," "Yamato...." "Sh, let me finished." He told her, putting two fingers to her lips. "Then I got into music. Well, we lost contact. I was depressed, I didn't know how I could live without you. Your smile, touch, YOU. Then Mimi came along. I immediately clung onto her as my life support. I was weak. So she took me. But I never was happy with her. Without you."

Sora felt tears threaten to leave her. "But what about Mimi?" She asked. He sighed.

"Mimi. Well, as soon as she got into the public eye, she started being less fun top be around, bossy and everything. I think she only married me for my fame. I'm not happy." He told her. "And if you wanted us to be together, I would dump her in an instant for you." Sora wanted to die. Her heart was being torn apart.

"Look, Yamato I..." But it was too late. He scooped her up into his arms, and gave her a long, hard passionate kiss. Sora was to shocked to do anything! Time seemed to stop for both of them as they kissed. There was nothing else. Just them. Emotion, energy, pent up emotions were all expressed. Sora gasped as she felt Yamato's tongue move into her mouth, tasting her. She suddenly came to her sense and broke the kiss. She blushed deeply and Yamato let her go.

"Look Yamato. I loved you too. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be with you, to spend every day of my life with you. But then you got into music and before I could tell you, we lost contact. About 6 years later, Taichi proposed to me. I couldn't say no. I couldn't break his heart. And I still can't. He loves me. He truly cares for me with all his heart. And that's more then I could ask." Sora told him. Yamato was almost in a state of shock. She had said no. No. They could never be together. No. He wouldn't be happy. No.

"I'm sorry." Sora told him, and started to walk away, leaving him standing in the hall.

__

Where are you now,

what have you found

Where is your heart

when I'm not around?

Where are you now

you gotta let me know

so I can let you go.

Suddenly, the house shuttered violently, waking everyone who was asleep. "What was that?" Taichi asked.Then he noticed he was in the bedroom alone. He was immediately worried. "Sora?" He called out. He got out of bed, put a robe on and went in search of Sora.

He found her, wandering in the halls. "Sora!" Taichi exclaimed, rushing over to her, and hugging her tightly. "Are you O.K?" He asked, pulling away from her. She frowned, but nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. 

"Didn't you feel the whatever it was?" Tai asked. She nodded. He hugged her again. "Well, as long as you're O.K." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Suddenly, another violent shudder ran through the house.

"What was that?!" Taichi screamed. Then they started coming more often, each one more violent and bigger then that last, finally forcing them to their knees, unable to walk on the shuddering floor."What the..." Suddenly, the entire house tipped over.

Sora coughed as she slowly woke up, finding herself in a bright white room, with more medical instruments and gadgets then she could count. She was lying on a bed. She was hooked up to several things. Then it hit her. She was in the hospital.

She looked around, finding that.Yamato and Mimi were sitting to one side. Mimi was reading a magazine while Yamato's gaze was set on her.

"She's awake." He told Mimi. "Wha-what happened?" She asked slowly.

"The storm was a hurricane. Your house flipped over. You were hurt." Yamato said, his blue eye drilling into Sora.

"And Tai?" She asked. Yamato seemed to cringe.

"Well, you see, he didn't make it." He said quickly. It took a moment for Soras brain to comprehend what he had just said. 'Taichi, dead?'

__

I should let it out,

it'd time to let you go

Oh baby, 

I just want to know

Mimi laid in bed, thinking. 'Yamato. Who do you lie loyal to? Me, I doubt. I've dragged you down too much. But then again, do you really love me? Again, probably no. But how do you love? Is it Sora? Tights widow? Do you truly love her Yamato? I saw you looking at each other. I saw it in your eyes. You have love. For her. Yes, I admit, I was mean and bossy. You deserve so much more Yamato. Neither of us truly and completely love each other. Yes Yamato. If you want her, I will not stand in your way. You have a right. I have a right. If you love her, go to her Yamato. Tell her. If she stays loyal to Taichi, wait. Wait for her. Yes, Taichi really did love her. She may feel obliged to him. To not care for anyone else but him.But wait. If you truly love her, you will wait until she's ready. Ready to forget Taichi and move on. But you have to realize, she did love him. He played a big role in her life. She will never forget him. But she may move on. During her time of need, be there for her. Don't push her, don't fuss with her, just be there. That's all you can do. If you wish to have her love, go on. I won't stop you. But wait for the time when she's ready to let go.'

__

Where are you now

what have you found?

Where is your heart

when I'm not around?

Where are you now

you gotta let me know

oh baby, so I can let you go.......

Sora sighed as she stood at the edge of the cliff with Yamato holding onto her tightly. She breathed in the air, remembering him. 5 years had gone by since then. After a year, she had accepted his death. Mimi had broken up with Yamato, saying 'I know you love her. Be there for her. Love her. Take care.' and she had gotten another boyfriend. Joe. It seemed like they were genuinely happen to be together. And then, Yamato and Sora had gotten married.She had told herself that Taichi would have wanted her to move on with her life and so she had. They went up to Mt. Fuji every year, to remember Taichi and his adventurous, silly ways. 

"Do you think he's watching us right now?" Sora asked.

"Yep. He's probably proud that you've moved on. I bet he's happy for you. Just as long as you don't let him die in your heart, he will always be there, watching over and protecting you." Sora smiled. 

"That was sweet." She told him, as she turned around and kissed him. Yamato smiled. 

"Not as sweet as you." He replied. Sora smirked.

"That's about the oldest pickup line in the book." She said. 

"So? It's still sweet." He said. Sora laughed and gave him another peck on the cheek. Then she looked up at the setting sun.

'Taichi, I've let go. I still love you. And wherever you are, I hope that you're happy.' She thought. She then turned around. 

"Let's go." She told Yamato. Together they walked off of the cliff. But they didn't see a star, twinkling for a brief moment.

'I love you too, Sora.'

****************************************

O.K, that was my longest song fic. How did you like it? Tell me!!!!!! R&R please.


End file.
